Golden Ball
|height = 195 cm (6'5") |weight = 87.5 kg (192.9 lbs.) |weapons = Slingshot Shape Memory Gold Bullets |occupation = Hero |status = Alive |level = A-Class |rank = 26 (Current) 29 (Rumored Monster Arc) |affiliation = Hero Association |abilities = Sharpshooting Superhuman Speed| partners = Spring Mustachio |manga = Chapter 20 |anime = Episode 6 |japanese = Sōta Arai |english = Kaiji Tang}} Golden Ball (黄金ボール, Ōgon Bōru) is the A-Class Rank 26 professional hero of the Hero Association. Appearance Golden Ball is a tall man with blonde hair and a small beard. Golden Ball wears baggy pants, a hoodie underneath a Letterman's jacket and a hat. His jacket has "Golden Ball" written on his back and on the left breast, and the right breast of his jacket has the words: "It's not Kintama, its Golden Ball," a reference to a euphemism of testicles. Personality Golden Ball is a rather confident man who believes he does not need to prepare for a fight. However, he has some experience with hunting and pretends to be drunk while Garou calls him out to the alleyway for a fight, only dropping his cover once he had attacked Garou by surprise. Plot Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc Golden Ball, along with Spring Mustachio, is dispatched to Z-City to investigate the rumors of an intensely strong monster. After not finding anything for a while, the two heroes catch a glimpse of a Mysterious Being and give chase. The creature turns out to be Kombu Infinity. Golden Ball immediately pulls out his weapon and fires a volley of his "Shape Memory Gold Balls" at Kombu Infinity who casually swipes away the attack to the side. While that was happening, Kombu Infinity was sneaking one of his tentacles through the street drain, and from behind, wrapped it around Golden Ball's leg. He pulls him down the road and throws him into the side of a building, rendering him unconscious and unable to fight. Golden Ball was later picked up by the reinforcements and taken to the hospital. Some time after the event, he received a promotion to rank 26. Human Monster Saga Hero Hunt Arc Garou meets Golden Ball in a bar and challenges him into a fight. Golden Ball eventually accepts and they head towards the parking lot. It is revealed that Golden Ball was putting up an act of being drunk, and begins the fight in the alley heading towards the parking lot. Garou dodges Golden Ball's first two attacks. Golden Ball initially believes that Garou was able to dodge them because of his hand movements and then launches a shot that ricochets and pierces Garou's leg. Golden Ball, believing that he has the advantage now, follows up with Golden Breakout. However, Garou effortlessly dodges all of them, thus refuting Golden Ball's initial thought that Garou used Golden Ball's hand movements to dodge his bullets. In a final effort, Golden Ball fires one more shot directly at Garou. Unfortunately, Garou was able to deflect and destroy it and then destroys all of the other bullets. Before Garou can attack Golden Ball, Spring Mustachio appears, and while he is able to put Garou on the defensive for a period of time, is quickly defeated. Golden Ball warns Garou of his cockiness, only to hear Garou willfully disregard it until his defeat at the hands of a hero. Appearances in Other Media Omakes Pork Cutlet Bowl Golden Ball was one of the many heroes who tried to attack the monster that was devastating a police station in order to get credits, since it was an important emergency. However, he arrives at the scene when Saitama has already killed the monster. Abilities and Powers As an A-Class heroes, Golden Ball is a skilled and powerful fighter. The Hero Association considered him powerful enough to send to investigate mysteries of Z city along with Spring Mustachio. He was the first A-Class hero to harm Garou, something 5 of the top 10 in A-Class couldn't do, forcing Garou to use the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, something Garou only used on an S-Class hero before. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Golden Ball demonstrates the strength needed to operate a slingshot that can pierce steel. Enhanced Speed: As an A-class hero, Golden Ball is quite fast. He was able to dash past a block with a few leaps. Enhanced Senses: '''Golden Ball's senses are sharp enough to accurately pinpoint the angles necessary to ricochet his golden balls and was able to hit Garou's leg, despite being intoxicated, and would've likely hit Garou's vitals had he not been drinking. Fighting Style '''Expert Marksman: Golden Ball has an incredible aptitude in sharpshooting. Golden Ball can launch bullets that bounce off nearby surfaces towards a target to prevent the opponent from figuring out where the bullet is heading. His propensity for long-range combat also pairs well with his partner Spring Mustachio's skill in short-range combat. *'Golden Breakout' (ゴールデンブレイクアウト, Gōruden Bureikuauto): Golden Ball launches a barrage of bullets that ricochet off nearby surfaces towards a target. Equipment Slingshot: Golden Ball carries a black, metallic slingshot. The slingshot has two rubber bands, that Golden Ball can stretch over the length of his arm. Attached to the base of the weapon, is an infrared laser pointer. Golden Ball uses his slingshot to fire his Shape Memory Gold projectiles at high speed. *'Laser Pointer' (レーザーポインタ, Rēzāpointa): Golden Ball has a laser pointer attached to his slingshot to help him fire his shots more accurately. Shape Memory Gold Bullets (形状記憶弾金, Keijō Kioku Tamakin): Golden Ball carries multiple golden bullets that can change shape. Hero Rating Golden Ball's rating determined by the Hero Association: Major Battles Quotes *(When attacking Kombu Infinity) "He who strikes first, wins!!" Trivia *Golden Ball's hero profile number is 02105 *Golden Ball's name, when translated literally from English to Japanese, would be kintama, which is a euphemism for testicles; Golden Ball wears a jacket discouraging that particular translation of his name. *According to the databook: :*What he likes are beer after a day of work and visiting flea markets. :*The jacket Golden Ball is wearing with "Golden Ball" printed on the back was found in one of those flea markets. :*Golden Ball used to be an avid smoker but he quit and the "lollipop" in his mouth is the remaining sign of this past habit. *In the original storyboard, his slingshot's balls were pachinko's iron balls but, during the drawing of the manga, both the name and the types, were changed. References Navigation fr:Golden Ball Category:Characters Category:Human Category:A-Class Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Manga Original Category:Heroes